


Nightmare

by starlightwalking



Series: the world as we know it [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, New Relationship, Trans Fingon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Maedhros has a nightmare, but Fingon's there to help.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: the world as we know it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651942
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anna's Trans Anthology, Dialogue Prompts





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For @whatstolkienherepeeps, who requested: Russingon + "It's three in the morning." I saw that prompt and immediately thought of this AU, and I'm very happy to be back here! Writing this series comes easily, and I love these two so much ;-; I have more planned for this series - stay tuned!
> 
> This is also the last of the tumblr prompts I wrote! Woahh! Thanks to everyone who sent one in, I had a blast <3
> 
> Set about a week after the events of "[In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484676)," though this can be read on its own.

“It’s three in the morning,” Fingon grumbled, sitting up in bed as Maedhros stumbled into his room.

“Nightmare,” Maedhros said hoarsely. “Can…I sleep with you?” He wrung his hands nervously and Fingon immediately regretted his annoyance.

“’Course,” he mumbled, shifting over so Maedhros can crawl in. His heart warmed as all six-foot-four of his boyfriend gingerly (haha, ’cuz he’s a ginger, right?) settled in next to him. Maedhros still held himself tense, like he was afraid Fingon would push him out, but that’s the last thing Fingon wanted to do.

It had only been a week or so since they got together, officially, and Fingon had come out to him as trans. Maedhros had still been tight-lipped about whatever had happened in his past relationship, and Fingon wasn’t about to pry if Maedhros didn’t want to talk, but…he was careful not to startle him, even when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around his gentle giant of a boyfriend and hold him close.

“Mae?” he asked.

“Mm?”

“D’you want to cuddle?” It shouldn’t make him so nervous to ask, but a spike of anxiety rushed through him anyway. “I mean, it’s fine if not, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but—”

“Mhm, yeah,” Maedhros whispered, turning to bury his head in Fingon’s chest. “Was hoping you’d ask…”

Fingon froze up, all-too-conscious that Maedhros’ _face was in his chest_ , his _unbound_ chest, and Maedhros could probably feel his boobs through his pajama shirt, and he was probably remembering that Fingon wasn’t normal and getting grossed out by him having girl parts because Maedhros was gay and not into that at all and he’d want to leave and—

“Fingon?” Maedhros asked, scooting back a bit, and somehow that was worse. “You okay?”

“You shouldn’t be comforting _me_ ,” Fingon said numbly. “You’re the one who had the nightmare…”

“Do…you not want to cuddle?” Maedhros asked, and he seemed just as nervous as Fingon.

“No, I do, I just—” He took a breath, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I do. Just, um. Maybe not…my chest? Um. I don’t wanna gross you out.”

“Your—oh.” It was dark, but Fingon could still see Maedhros’ eyes widen. “Oh, shit. Sorry.”

“Wanna be the little spoon?” Fingon offered weakly, hoping they could still salvage the moment.

“ _Oh_ ,” Maedhros said, and a smile lit up his face. “Yeah, that would be great.”

They shifted around a bit until Fingon cradled his boyfriend in his arms, face pressed into the crook of Maedhros’ neck, and his nerves calmed. This was good, this was great, and they were both happy with it.

“I’m not grossed out,” Maedhros mumbled just as Fingon had begun to drift off again.

“What?” Then he remembered. His…chest. “…Really?”

“No.” Maedhros craned his neck, glancing back at him, eyes earnest. “If you’re not comfortable with me touching you…there…even through clothes, that’s totally fine, I’m sorry I just…did that, but uh. If you’re worried about me not liking that you have a bit more there than most guys, um. I don’t care. ’S soft, anyway, and it’s you. I just…I just want you.”

“Oh.” Fingon’s whole body flooded with warmth. He’d have to think about that, but he was suddenly overcome with affection for Maedhros. For his _boyfriend_. “Thanks. I, um.” Fuck, had he almost said he _loved_ Maedhros? It was _way_ too early for that, even if it was true. “That means…a lot. I want you, too,” he added. And then, because he couldn’t help himself, “C’n I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Maedhros smiled, and Fingon gave him a quick peck, pulling him even closer.

“Okay, it’s still three in the morning,” Fingon mumbled, warm from tip to toe, so so so fucking happy Maedhros was there in his arms. “Get some sleep. I’ll hold you so the nightmares won’t come.”

“Thanks, Finno,” Maedhros whispered, and they slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620870830786789376/hmmm-yes-its-peepp-uhhh-lets-seee-6-and-3).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
